


Don't touch him, He's mine!

by Asauna



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KevEdd fluff: When Kevin gets Jealous and whisks Edd away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch him, He's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> kevedd headcanon: kevin gets irrationally jealous everytime edd spends too much time with eddy and ed and he gets irritable when he spends too much time without edd and of course eddy totally knows that and since he’s a little shit he purposefully puts his arm around double d’s shoulders and always gets in his space just to get kevin mad
> 
> so kevin will drag double d away and have his way with him to remind doub;e d just who he belongs to

“Kevin- If I may have a moment with you?” The younger of the two questioned, fingers nervously tapping together before himself. The red-haired student peered up from his lunch and paused his conversation with Nazz, eyes touching over what was labeled as ‘his’ in his head. “Well, I do apologise profusely, but it would appear that I, uhm, am needed to aid Eddy with his work this evening, and thus will be unavailable for plans that had been previously discussed.” He stated, the pleasant mood of the other seeming to fall.

“What are you talking about? We’ve had these plans for a week and a half.” He stated, his frown putting a bit extra guilt upon the other. Nazz felt a tad out of place, watching as Kevin’s expression turned to that of a glare the more his mind worked over what he’d just been told. “Well, Eddy has been falling behind in his studies and has a test to prepare for on Monday. It would be preferred if I were to, ah, guide his work so that he could have a comfortable chance at passing and thus increasing his grade.” He informed the other who sneered at the idea of aiding Eddy in his work.

“If the dork wants to fail, let him fail. He’s not your responsibility. We’ve got plans. And that’s that.” Kevin stated a tad more loudly than he’d meant, scowling now as Double Dee shook his head a bit and taking a small step back. “Another time, Kevin. My sincerest apologies. I had looked forward to our evening, but it shall have to happen another night.” He offered up weakly, nervousness wracking through his form. It was obvious by the slight tremble he gave, turning and walking back to the table where he had been sitting previously, a rather smug Eddy sitting there and watching Kevin. He had been, in fact, watching Edd explain that he was no longer available.

Kevin caught his eyes, his face going red with a bit of anger, irritated that Eddy thought this was some type of game. That asshole was always getting in the way, and he was damned tired of it. Nazz patted his shoulder, drawing him back and getting his attention. “Next time, bud. Nothing you can do about it, right?” She offered with a small smile, the student sneering a small bit though there wasn’t too much more he could do about it now, seeing as how the bell rang. Next period it was.

—-

The rest of the day went by, Eddward seeing very little of Kevin between his classes as they didn’t share any after lunch. But once everyone was to go their own ways, Double Dee and his two companions could be found out in the parking lot, talking about the nights events. “Eddy, I explicitly told Kevin I was abandoning our plans to aid you in your studies, not to help you in your childish attempts to steal money from children once more.” He stated, frowning as he peered to his friend’s continuous poor judgment. He enjoyed having Eddy as a companion, but during times like this, he would question his decisions as well as why he chose to keep his company.

“Aw, lighten up Double Dee. With my brains and your inventions, there’s no way this’ll fail.” He stated smugly, a dirty grin spread across his cheeks as he hugged an arm around the other, fingers stretching out over his shoulder a bit. “We’ll be rolling in the dough by the time the days over.” He laughed, though paused at the sound of a roaring engine, turning his head to peer over his shoulder to follow the familiar, irritating sound.

Kevin sat there upon his motorcycle which he’d since upgraded from his proper pedal bike, a hard frown upon his lips and face red. Oh, Eddy was just wracking up the points today. “Hey Dork-O, let go of the dweeb. He’s coming with me.” He demanded, the shortest of them all scoffing and waving him off, starting to drag Eddward along with him.

“No way, loser. He’s mine.” Eddy stated simply, Double Dee making a hushed noise of concern, a knot in his stomach. “Eddy, perhaps-” He began gently, though blinked when the hold upon him was tightened almost painfully, a weak grunt coming from him. “Would you mind releasing me? It would appear you’ve gripped me in a most uncomfortable fashion.” He requested though it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

It was then that a strong hand grabbed the back of Eddy’s collar, ripping him away from Double Dee and causing him to stagger a bit. “Kevin! Violence is not a proper respo- H-hey! Unhand me this instant!” The boy all but cried out as their childhood bully grabbed at him, beginning to shove Eddward off towards his bike, Eddy beginning to shout at Kevin to leave Double Dee alone, though it was ignored by the jock of the group. “I’ll let you go once you get on the bike.” Kevin stated, shoving the younger towards it. Seemed his anger had hit a high, since he wouldn’t be manhandling the poor boy if it hadn’t.

“The risk of riding upon a motorcycle-“ He began until the red head stole one of the two helmets upon the bike, smashing it down upon the boys head and over his sock hat, causing a few black strands to fall out of their hiding place. Eddwards face warmed, quickly reaching beneath the helmet to fix the issue, his chin lifting reflexively to the feeling of Kevin fastening the unwanted object. “I don’t care what the statistics are. On. Now. We’re leaving.” He demanded. Eddward offered a weak series of “Not good” under his breath, a tremble rolling through his wiry frame as he saddled himself onto the back of the bike. Kevin put on his own helmet, continuing to ignore Eddy’s dismayed ramblings of how Double Dee could stand up for himself and he shouldn’t have to go if he didn’t want to.

Then, in no time, the two were off. Double Dee’s arms instinctively wrapped tight to Kevin’s waist, head pressing into the back of his shoulder as he held tight to him with eyes closed tight. It felt as if the wind around him were suffocating him, and as they continued to move faster and faster through the neighborhood streets, he was calculating the chance of death and serious injury depending on the different ways they would could potentially be struck.

They blew through stop signs and red lights, Kevin being mindful to avoid any officers. He was angry, and the only way to fix it was either to ride it out, or to let Double Dee handle it. Seeing as how the boy was currently unable to do anything but cower behind him, paying attention to the bike was his only solace at the moment.

—

The ride seemed to last ages to Double Dee, feeling as if they had been on it for hours. At first, it was terrifying. Then it became unnerving, then it actually became… Bearable. Kevin was not a dreadful driver, and once they were on a freeway and driving straight, it actually became almost enjoyable. He’d forgotten of his friends and the scam they were going to attempt, he forgot of the need for his homework for the time being, and he forgot he was scared of the damned bike in the first place. He was with Kevin, though he did have to wonder just where it was that they were headed. Obviously they did not return to the cul-de-sac, as they were on the freeway. Thankfully it was nearing summer, else this drive would be quite a cold one. He wondered if Kevin used his bike in the winter. He must have been dreadfully cold in the times that he did.

Kevin smirked some to himself as he felt the hold around his waist tighten a small bit after it had slackened, turning his head to glance back at the boy who had relaxed before returning his eyes to the road. He had told Double Dee last week that he wanted to take him to dinner. But instead, he chose to surprise him. Taking an idea from a book he’d heard Sarah gushing about once, he was going to treat the boy to something… Different. It wasn’t like he’d normally go out of his way to treat the boy, but he knew he had to get the boys attention on him and not that dork he hung out with so much. So what better way than to charm him?

They got off the freeway, making their way down a few back roads in seemingly nowhere, Double Dee’s eyes looking out over the small homes and grasses, wondering exactly where it was they were. He didn’t venture much, having no way to do so with his missing parents. Always absent. He’d grown accustomed to it, but that didn’t really make things any less lonely. That was why he always relished in the company of Kevin or his friends, despite never voicing such a thing.

Another long while passed, the day beginning to cool though they finally pulled into a parking lot of sorts. Kevin waited to be released before standing up, hooking his leg over the bike and tugging the helmet off of his head and adjusting the cap that had been smushed beneath. Double Dee attempted to do the same, but his foot caught the edge of the seat. A small cry came from him as he began to fall, though strong arms were quick to wrap around him. His cheeks flushed up darkly, a light tremble running along his spine as he peered up to the amused male. “Watch what you’re doing, alright?” Kevin asked, his voice hushed and smooth.

“Oh dear.” Eddward breathed, his throat going dry as he looked to the boy who was suddenly so much more enchanting with the setting sun behind him with eyes warm and calm compared to how they had been previously; Filled with anger and rage towards poor Eddy. “Y-Yes, of course. My apologies.” He offered quietly and quickly as he stood up, unlatching the helmet and removing it. Again, he adjusted his hat so that nothing more slipped out, and he raised his eyes to peer around. “Just what are we doing here, might I inquire?” Double Dee questioned as Kevin finished toying with everything.

“A surprise.” He said, reaching out to wrap his arm around the others waist and begin to lead him in what appeared to be just a random direction. The color in Eddwards cheeks flared up again and he let out a small sound of embarrassment and disappointment. “Surprises do net settle with me, Kevin. I do believe I have explained this twice before, yet you seem to continue to lose such a memory.” He pointed out. Those other times, Kevin had merely popped up at his home unannounced at the worst of times. Once when he was just stepping out of the shower, and once when he was knee-deep in bleach.

“What fun would this be if it weren’t a surprise?” He asked, amusement in his tone as he continued. They walked a while, Eddward seeming to get a bit more nervous the more they went. In the middle of nowhere, hours from home, no word of it to his parents despite their absence and no one to know they had even left. What if something happened? What if they got hurt or attacked? Oh dear. What if it were he who was attacked? Edd eyed Kevin warily, letting out a shaky breath. No, he had to trust the boy better than that. He could trust him, right?

It was soon enough that they came to a fence, large and round. It was actually quite huge, though Eddward knew exactly what it was for in most cases. “Kevin?” He asked, brows knitting gently as the other opened the door and gently nudged him inside. “Just what are we doing here? Where exactly would one claim ‘here’ to be?” He asked, beginning to follow the older teen that now walked along without him, expecting Double Dee to follow him.

“Well, I know you like bugs, so I thought I’d take you to see some.” He pointed out with a small shrug of the shoulders, Double Dee blinking in confusion, a hand coming to his mouth as he followed after Kevin with a brisk walk. He paused again, eyes touching over a few creatures that fluttered overhead. Butterflies, of course. “Kevin-“ He started up, quickly running after the boy once more, grabbing onto his sleeve. “Is this a sanctuary..?” The boy questioned carefully, earning nothing more than a simple nod.

Oh dear, that was quite charming of the other. To take his time and bring them out here? Kevin obviously didn’t care for insects as he didn’t seem to take note of a few Monarchs that fluttered past. The teens face turned a bright red, his heart quickly picking up speed as butterflies of his own formed in his stomach. He and Kevin had spent plenty of time together, but this… This was new. A proper date.

—-

The two walked for a while, the butterfly sanctuary being something of a large expanse. During their stroll, Kevin explained that his cousin owned the land, and that was why there was no one else. Towards the other end of the closed off area, a blanket and a few sandwiches with water had been left for them –Set up by Kevin of course which would explain why he was late to school that day- and so they settled down once Double Dee had finished inspecting a few different types of insects available as he pined for his forgotten magnifying glass.

Kevin had watched him the whole time, the smallest of smiles settled upon his lips. He was glad that the other was at least enjoying himself. And honestly, it felt good to be the reason he was so excited. He didn’t really go out of his way to make the Dork happy, but it seemed he might have to make it an effort to do once in a while.

As Double Dee came to settle beside him on the blanket that was anything but sanitary, he noticed the others expression smoothing out from whatever it had been previously, clearing his throat a small bit. “This has turned to be quite an interesting excursion.” He offered up, tongue poking through his front teeth a bit. A bad, nervous habit of his it would seem, though Kevin wasn’t offended by it in any way. “Well, least I didn’t waste my gas for nothin’ then.” The older of the two said, eying the male across from him as he settled back on his arms, having just been about ready to lay down proper. It was dark now, which was why Double Dee had thought to come and leave the bugs, only able to be seen beneath the moon light. “I do request, however, that we return at once. My mother and father must be worried sick an-“ He started, though was quickly cut off.

“They’re never home, right?” Kevin questioned, watching as the other’s expression fell a bit, his fingers tapping together. “No, but that’s quite alright. I’ve grown accustomed to spending time by myself, and now that I have you to add to Eddy’s company, I have all of the social interactions necessary to keep the mind stimulated.” He offered up though that earned him a frown.

“Look- I know he’s your friend, but he’s a real dick.” Kevin stated which caused a noise of complaint to come from Double Dee who complained quickly of his poor language. The red haired male scoffed a bit, pushing himself to sit up now, eying Eddward a moment. “It’s true, and you know it. He’s always trying to get you to do things you don’t want to. And he’s always trying to piss me off.” He grunted, frowning deeper though he shook his head a small bit. “You should want to be around me more.” He decided.

Eddward was a tad confused as to where this was coming from, knowing that it was obviously extended from today, but did Kevin really think he would leave his best friends behind all of a sudden? He had far more loyalty to them than that, even if they had drifted apart in their later years. They had always been there for him, mostly, regardless of how times had changed. “Kevin, I regret to inform you that though you disapprove, and agree that Eddy is quite a disagreeable fellow at times, he is my friend and that shall not change.” He offered up politely though his voice was a tad nervous. The other was getting frustrated, and he knew that. And if Kevin decided to abandon him out here in his anger, what was he to do? It would, perhaps, be better to stay on his good side this night.

“I’m not telling you to change that, even if you should. What I’m saying is that..” He trailed, though he looked disgruntled quickly, trying to find the right word. Honestly, it was quite an endearing sight to the younger who smiled a small bit behind his hand. “Argh, you should know what I’m saying, Dweeb! You should want to be around me. You should prefer to come with me, and you shouldn’t bail every time that asshole decides he wants to fuck with me. He only calls on you to come out so much now because he knows it frustrates me.” He pointed out, words falling quickly from his mouth.

“And why should it frustrate y-“

“Because you’re mine! End of story, Double Dee. He just wants you to himself because he knows that!” Kevin all but roared, earning a flush from the embarrassed teen who quickly looked anywhere but Kevin. His? What could he possibly mean by that? Yes, they were spending quite a lot of time together, and something in the least platonic of ways as they could be found holding hands and kissing, but to be owned was quite a step up. And he wasn’t sure that he liked it, to be honest.

No, disregard that, he was quite flattered actually.

“I’m sure he doesn’t-“ He began though let out a soft gasp as Kevin had reached out and pulled him into his lap, Double Dee’s hands quickly moving against the others chest out of an instinct to push away. “He does. And it’s irritating. Every time I try to do something nice, or even want to just see you, I get pushed to be second place. And that’s not cool, dude.” He said, his voice becoming hushed and a touch more serious, one hand around Edd’s waist and the other cupping his cheek.

Edd on the other hand flushed up as a tomato, thanking the world for the gift of darkness, his eyes searching the others. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as it always did when he was embraced by the other, though he bit his lip and gave a weak nod. Ah, there was the guilt that he felt every time he had to back out from Kevin. There was the shame that he was doing a poor job of this- But he was new! He wasn’t good with these sorts of interactions! If Kevin wished to see him more, he could have said it seriously. Not just stated that they would be seeing each other after school.

Then again, this had been stated a week in advanced… Ah, he’d made such poor decision. “My condolences, Kevin. Perhaps I shall take your feelings more into consideration from now on. Perhaps Eddy would be willing to respect your position.” He offered up weakly, his voice wavering a tad. Nervous, as he usually was.

A weak sigh slipped from Kevin’s lips, his forehead resting against the others’. He felt Double Dee tense in his grasp, and the smallest of smirks played upon his mouth as he tightened his hold, hand falling to his neck to toy with the soft skin and earn a light shudder. “That’s what I like to hear.” Kevin offered up, his voice still soft and quiet. “And no- We won’t be going back tonight. I’m feeling just a tad tired, and we don’t want to be putting ourselves in danger, now do we?” He challenged smugly.

Eddward made a small noise, though offered a weak nod of the head. Kevin was right. “V-Very well, Kevin..” he offered up. If they left now and Kevin dozed whilst driving, they would surely be as good as dead. But to sleep outside? How unruly. And he was sure to be in trouble once they arrived home in the morning. Thankfully, it was a Saturday and thus, no school would be missed.

A sound of surprise slipped from Double Dee as he was suddenly flipped, pushed onto his back with Kevin straddling him. His cheeks flared up once more, a nervous shudder rolling through him as he looked up to the boy whose eyes held comfort, amusement and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It seemed he’d run out of time to figure out what the exact sound was since Kevin had stolen his attention when warm, soft lips pressed against his own. Something to be expected, though he hadn’t quite. A shudder rolled down Double Dee’s spine, his fingers quickly reaching up to grasp Kevin’s shoulders, leaning up into the tender notion.

Kevin was pleased by the quick reaction, encouraging the kiss and deepening it, a hand brushing along the others stomach and slipping beneath his shirt, earning a small gasp from Double Dee, just imaging how bright he must have blushed. Christ, he was adorable.

He decided without any time to waste that he would take a prize for being a good boyfriend tonight, and earn his keep and hopefully more of Double Dee’s attention. He was so tired of having to fight for it. Tonight, he’d give Edd a reason to want to stay with him more than Eddy. Poor Double Dee would be a tad sore come morning. He reached out to the bag that had their food, searching for a bottle that would aid him in this venture he planned on taking.


End file.
